DISCONTINUED - Ignorance
by aophrodite
Summary: Sorry for the inconvenience, but I have lost all of my files and therefore, lost the drive to continue this.
1. Chapter 1

**Ignorance**

**Chapter 1 ~ Prologue**

**A/N: **I'm a newbie so please go easy on me. I'm not used to pressure since it's my first time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the other characters...**

I'm being ignored by my friends...

I'm always left behind..

they always enjoy themselves,forgetting about me...

I'm crying and they still don't notice me..

I want to think of them positively, that they would notice me and they would make me happy...not sad...

Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru, my only true friends.

I saw Naruto, he waved and grinned at me. Hinata was hiding somewhere she saw me crying and immediately ran to me, her eyes showing worry. Naruto also saw me and his grin fell and was replaced with a frown, he also ran to me. Hinata was frowning, she patted my back comfortingly.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to you?" The blonde jinchuuriki asked

"It's nothing." I replied while wiping the tears and sniffing. I stood up , "I'm sorry." I whispered before running to my house. I immediately went inside and locked the door.

They were so cruel and arrogant. I always gave them a helping hand while they betray me, that's unfair!

'I need to be strong! I promised Naruto and Sasuke-kun that I would protect them..'

'Now, I understand what Naruto went through... poor Naruto it must've been hard for him.'

My heart was broken by my own friends, they always said that they would be there for me...

LIARS!

'I will get my revenge!'

She made a fist, her face showing full determination, angst and sadness.

'Look at me now, they ruined me! They put a burden on me... a curse!'

"Now I'm going to show them! That I'm stronger than that weak she-devil! (Karin what's-her-face)That I could kill her with just one blow!"

I heard Naruto banging on the door and calling out my name. I fixed my face so they wouldn't know I was crying and that I was fine.

**Ü-END-Ü**

And that's it folks! Sorry if it's a bit emo -,-".. Anyways, R&R everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ignorance**

**Chapter 2 ~ "Warm Welcome" **

**From: Akatsuki**

**A/N:** In my story the Akatsuki members weren't defeated yet okay :))))

**Disclaimer:**

**Sakura-hime123: Sakura can you do the disclaimer?**

**Sakura: *just finished breaking a huge rock* Hai! Sakura-hime doesn't own me or Naruto and the other characters not even the show or manga.**

**Sakura: Itachi, let's battle! Shannaro!**

**Itachi: Katon Gokakyu no jutsu! (Fireball jutsu)**

_**Enjoy! ^^**_

She opened the door.

"Baka! My door will break if you keep banging on it!" The pink kunoichi smacked him on the head.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. It's just that I was very worried about you." The blonde boy replied innocently.

He enveloped her in a bear hug. Her expression softened.

"Sakura, I'm verry sorry for what they did to you." Hinata said sincerely.

"It's okay Hinata. Thank you for worrying about me, you two." She smiled brightly at them.

That's when it hit her! She planned on leaving the village, she became sad.

"You should better go now, they might ignore you guys too.."

"A-are you sure?" Hinata asked, still worrying about her.

"I'm leaving the village tomorrow." The pink-haired medic said.

"What?!"They said in unison, Naruto yelled while of course Hinata stuttered.

"Why Sakura-chan?" He asked while his face was sad.

"I'm sorry Hinata, Naruto." Sakura replied.

"You can't..." He said while tears were almost ready to fall.

"You're like a sister to me Sakura-chan.." He was begging me. His eyes were sad almost ready to let wet tears spill.

"Okay, Sakura-chan just take care.." Hesaid,his tone was still sad.

I nodded and they left my house.

She was allowed to leave the village.

"I guess they didn't need me anymore." She muttered to herself.

She heard bushes rustle and sticks snapping. She saw a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

'Akatsuki!' She thought.

She also saw the sharingan. She mentally gasped.

"Itachi Uchiha." She thought aloud.

He immediately appeared behind her and hit her behind her neck. She fell asleep and he immediately made a chakra seal on her-to prevent her from being able to punch him when she wakes up.

**After an hour or so.. :33**

**Sakura's Pov**

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

"We are at the Akatsuki hideout." A deep and velvety voice replied.

'Itachi..' She thought.

"Follow me." He said, not knowing where to go I followed him.

'I guess his leading me to the dining room..' I shrugged it off.

His face was emotionless while leading me to the dining room. He sat beside me and watched me eat.

I ate quietly and finished in just 3 minutes.

"Leader-sama is calling you, Sakura." He said. I flinched at the way he said my name, I tryed not to glare at him. While he watched me amusingly. I nodded. He led me to the room of "Leader-sama".

Itachi knocked on the door. We heard a deep and monotone voice say 'come in'.

'Rinnegan..' I thought.

" Please take a seat. " I nodded and sat down.

"Sakura Haruno, will you join the Akatsuki?" He asked.

"I'll think about it." He nodded.

"You can tell me your decision when you're ready. For the meanwhile, you will stay in Itachi's room." She nodded and Itachi gave a scroll with a seal. Pein nodded.

"You are dissmissed." They headed back to Itachi's room.

"Itachi-san.." The said man smirked, but, looked back at her with an emotionless face.

"..um, thank you for your kindness." She continued and made a small smile. He looked back in front.

"Hn." Her mouth twitched at the reply. Her vein was throbbing.

'Let me at him!LET ME AT HIM! and I was actually thanking him!'

He smirked in amusement. He slowly walked to her while, she watched him intently. He held up her chin, their faces mere centimeters away.

A/N: Muahahahaha! **CLIFFHANGER** :PP Gomene minna demo ne ...I was thinking if they should kiss or not..Find out in the next chapter. tun tun tin!I'll post this again on Thursday so wait for me ! ;)))))) Read and Review minna! ganbare zo!


	3. Chapiee 3

**Ignorance**

**Chapter 3: YAY! Sakura Haruno, official member**

**A/N:** Thank you _MarianUchiha_ for reviewing (even though I can't understand what you said) but I just understood about you saying that your a fan of _ItaSaku_...or something...also about _Sakura and the Akatsuki_..anyway thank you for all the reviews ^^!

**Disclaimer:**

**sakura-hime123: Naruto can you please say the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: *slurping ramen* mgehnh!**

**sakura-hime123: What?**

**Naruto: *grins* I said okay!**

**Naruto: sakura-hime123 doesn't own Naruto and the other characters.**

**sakura-hime123: Okay, thanks Naruto *smiles***

**Sakura: Okay on with the story!**

He tried to read her expression more. He slowly let go of her chin.

'Now I'm totally pissed, he was playing with my emotions!'

Her fingers were curled into a fist. He smirked.

"Hn"

He layed down on the bed and read a book. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and wandered into her thoughts.

'Maybe I should join, so I can rub it on their faces!'

She shook her head no.

'I wouldn't want to stoop down to their level..'

'Wait, the way I stated it was wrong. I should join to show them that I'm as strong as all of the members here!'

She brightened up, not noticing that Itachi was watching her mood swings and actions.

"Itachi-san, can you please bring me to Leader-sama's office? I don't know where it is..and-"

The Uchiha stood up and lead her to the office without a word except for 'hn' as his reply to the kunoichi.

The pink-haired kunoichi knocked on the door and went inside after hearing a deep voice say 'come in'.

"Excuse me Leader-sama for the disturbance, but, I already made a decision. I'm going to join the Akatsuki."

"You may. Do you have a certain reason?"

"I want to prove to everyone that I'm not weak." I replied.

"Well then, here is your Akatsuki cloak and ring, and your hat when travelling out of the base. Your room is already prepared for you. Itachi help her fix her things." Pein commanded.

The onyx-eyed man nodded.

"You are now dissmissed." Pein replied.

"Thank you Leader-sama." The said man nodded in response.

Itachi escorted her to her room and helped her with her things.

"Thank you Itachi-san." I said.

He nodded in response and went back to his room.

**Itachi's POV**

'feelings for her...'

Her angelic face, soft hair and bright emerald eyes (OMG, Itachi's going soft O.O! Let's just say that's how he is when he's inlove, okay?)

'Hn, amusing girl.' He smirked.

"Sakura.." I muttered.

I calmly closed my eyes and sighed.

'My vision's blurring...' I thought.

I went outside my room and went to Sakura's room. I knocked on the door.

"Sakura.." She opened the door.

"Itachi-san?" She had a raised brow.

"My vision is blurry.." I said.

She nodded and motioned for me to sit on the bed. She examined my eye and looked for any physical injuries caused by it.

"None.." She muttered and scanned my eyes. Her fingers were laying on my temples and were sending chakra into my temples then into my eyes.

"Your vision is blurry due to your overusage of Sharingan, I'll just need to heal it. The process is very long but, I'll just speed it up." She said sternly. I simply nodded in understanding. So she started, it took about 2 hours to finish.

"I'm done for today. I'll continue again tomorrow just come back." She said.

"Thank you." I muttered while nodding at the same time.

"Don't mention it." She grinned.

I left the room and went back to mine. I continued reading until it was dinner time.

**Sakura's POV**

***knock,knock***

"Come in."

"Dinner's ready." Itachi said.

"Thank you, but I'm still full." I made a small smile.

"Hn." Itachi closed the door.

***sigh*** "I'm so tired, I'll just rest for now.."

**It was finally morning... :33**

***yawn*** "Ugh! The sun is so blinding in the morning!" I mumbled.

I turned and covered my eyes. After a few toss and turns I finally gave up and stretched my arms.

"I should train, wouldn't want to be left out.." I muttered.

I changed into my training clothes and headed to the training grounds.

"Good thing, Itachi-san gave me a tour around the base!" I mumbled.

"Then why not thank him, yeah?" I saw a man with long blonde hair and one long bang covering his left eye, he was grinning. He reminded me so much of Naruto.

"***grins*** Hey! I'm Deidara,yeah ! ***waves*** "

He went to me.

"Leader-sama is appointing you, yeah." He said.

"Okay, thanks.." I started walking, until he catched up with me.

"What's your name, yeah?" He asked.

"Sakura Haruno." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, yeah!" I giggled.

"Oh, we're here, yeah" He said.

***knock,knock***

"Come in." A deep voice said.

"You called me, Leader-sama?" I said while bowing respectfully.

"I will need to test your strength and loyalty." I nodded.

"I will give you a mission. You will leave this afternoon, prepare your things until then." He handed me a scroll. I read its contents.

"Deidara you will also be part of this mission and Itachi, on your way out, call him here." The said man nodded.

"Hai, Leader-sama." I nodded.

"You are dissmissed." We exited the room, Deidara went to Itachi and I went to my room to prepare.

"Weapon pouch, _check_...kunais, shurikens, antidotes, _check_...food and extra water...I'll get some downstairs." I mumbled.

I wore my normal training clothes and the Akatsuki cloak.

"Oh yeah were travelling so I should wear my hat.." I thought aloud.

'It's still early so I should just get some energy food and review the mission.' I thought.

**Ü-End of Sakura's PoV and back to the normal POV!XD-Ü**

The pink haired kunoichi went downstairs and went to the kitchen. She got 5 apples, 2 oranges, 3 bananas, 1 large bottle of water and a small ziplock with grapes and headed back to her room to read the scroll.

**Itachi's POV**

I was on my way to my room to prepare my things. I prepared some kunais and shurikens with some extra food and water. I read the scroll's contents.

**``Inside the scroll``**

This mission is an assasination. You will need to murder some civilians and some enemies, here are the names of those who you will assasinate:

_**Subaru Takishima:**_ He has red-orange hair. He trades drugs and weapons for money. His base is in Mizugakure, be careful since the Mizukage may sense your presence.

_**Sue Fubuki:**_ She has short black hair and orange eyes, she is one of my greatest enemies. She experts in taijutsu but is weak in genjutsu. She knows nothing about ninjutsu but is very knowledgeable. Be careful, she has many tricks up her sleeves, though she is easily confused.

_**Haru Koyuki:**_ He is a civilian of Konoha. He knows everything about ninjutsu but is unable to do it. He knows neither genjutsu nor taijutsu.

_**Kei Hiragana, Sui Hiragana, Tadase Hiragana:**_ They are triplets. They have blonde hair and brown eyes. They are civilians of Konoha, they are very sly and well-coordinated with each other.

_**Kira, Kairo, Tsuki, Fuji:**_ They are drugdealers in Mizugakure.

You will complete this mission in _**4 days**_.

'I have a plan...' I thought.

By now Sakura would also think of the same thing, I just don't know about Deidara..

I sighed. It would be better if I should rest for now Sakura couldn't heal my eyes since she will need chakra.

**After 6 hours..:33**

After I woke up and went into the bathroom and warmed up. I brought my things and my normal clothes with the Akatsuki clothes I also brought my hat since we will be travelling. I went downstairs and saw Sakura in the living room with Deidara sitting beside her with their things.

"Let's go." I commanded. They nodded. We headed out of the base.

**~Normal POV~**

They stopped running and made a campfire.

"Sakura, when we reach Konoha you must act normally, you will be assigned to assasinate Haru." The pink haired kunoichi nodded.

"Deidara, you will be assigned to assasinate the triplets. When we get to Mizugakure I will use the Sharingan on Subaru same with the other four drugdealers while the both of you will kill them after they collapse. They will be meeting at one place to trade drugs so it will be easier to trap them there." The two Akatsuki members nodded.

"Now rest we will first assasinate the civilians of Konoha. Rest for 3 hours, it's enough to replenish chakra. I will take the first shift, Deidara you take the second shift. Sakura you will rest for the longest since your the medic." She nodded in response and went into a deep sleep.

**3 hours later..:33**

"Sakura-chan,yeah?" The said girl groaned.

"It's time to leave, come on fix your things, yeah" Another groan was heard.

**X3 Sakura's Pov X3**

I groaned. I grabbed the closest thing next to me.

"Sakura-chan!Your squeezing me! Help I'm gonna die, yeah!" I felt something struggling . I let go of the thing that I grabbed onto and opened my eyes.

"***yawns* **Did you sleep well?" I asked while rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"I slept and almost died, yeah!" Deidara replied.

"Almost died?! Why, what happened?!" I exclaimed.

"Well I was waking you up and you squeezed me like a giant teddy bear, yeah!" He replied.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." I sweatdropped.

**~END~**

**A/N: *yawns*** oyasumi nasai minna! I'll be posting again tomorrow since on Thursday I would be out. Please Read and Review! No flames! Ü


	4. Chapiee 4

**Ignorance **

**Chapter 4 ~Mission to Konoha~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way or form.. **

A/N: I would like to thank the ff for reading my story:

KawaiiPandaLove31

ObjectedPrincess

crazycherry459

I'm sure that there are also others that I forgot to mention, thank you guys for reading!^^

**Previously..**

"I slept and almost died, yeah!"

"Almost died?! Why, what happened?!"

"Well I was waking you up and you squeezed me like a giant teddy bear, yeah!"

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." I sweatdropped.

**Present...**

He relaxed.

"Calm down, don't panic too much you might really die if you panic that much.."

He sweatdropped.

"Anyways, I'm done fixing my things.."

"Let's go." The captain-Itachi-commanded. They turned to see Itachi with his things and hat on.

"Okay!"They replied in unison. They arrived outside the gates of Konoha.

"Sakura, Deidara, you two know what to do, don't reveal yourselves when going to the triplets house or Haru's." The Uchiha said sternly. The pink haired kunoichi and blonde nodded.

She went inside Konoha's gates Genma was normally there watching the gates.

"Oi! Sakura, how's it going? I never saw you leave.." The kunoichi just smiled, not daring to answer his question and carried on.

She reached Haru's house and masked her chakra, she hid herself skillfully. Luckily, there was no one but Haru. She grabbed a kunai in her pouch and stabbed him while he was turned back.

She went out of house, still hiding herself. While Deidara went to the triplets' house. They were playing inside their room. He stabbed each twin silently, he covered their mouths if they would scream or yell. They assasinated them successfully since they were turned back and counting, playing a game. He went out of the gates normally. Out of the gates they ran to where their team was hiding.

"Successful." They said to the team captain in unison. He nodded.

"Now let's go. We need to hide somewhere near Mizugakure." The other members nodded.

"We'll need to change our appearances, we will have to show that we're related." The other members nodded.

They changed their appearances Sakura's short pink hair turned into long blonde hair and her eyes became blue, she wore a white sundress with a pink bow. Itachi's long black hair changed into messy short blonde hair (like Aido's hair in Vampire Knight) he wore a black shirt and black pants, his onyx eyes became forest green. While Deidara's long hair was cut short his hair was still blonde he had bangs that framed his face perfectly and his blue eyes were green. He wore a dark blue shirt and jeans.

They walked in the gates, being welcomed to see that they were tourists.

"Remember the drugdealers will all meet in Subaru's base just trap them to be able to kill them make sure none of them would escape." Itachi, the captain, said sternly. Then Itachi changed his clothes into a suit that made him look like a drugdealer.

"Hai!" Sakura and Deidara said in unison.

They headed to Subaru's base, searching for the drugdealer's they masked their chakra to not be sensed.

The drugdealers were in one room-including Itachi-they were exchanging random drugs and weapons. The other two shinobis hid, Sakura was hiding while Deidara had a little space making 5 of his c4 bombs shaped like a spider. The spiders crawled up the wall and jumped onto the backs of the drugdealers, not noticing it since it was so light and they were wearing thick coats.

"Katsu!"

***Boom*** They all exploded. Itachi, Sakura and Deidara ran outside secretly not being noticed by the people, they went into a shop and bought some food, water and clothes and went outside the gate. They ran into a corner went back to their original appearance.

They traveled to a random village.

***BOOM*** An explosion was heard from outside the village.

"It's coming closer, yeah!" Deidara shouted. They avoided the bomb.

***BOOM* **It exploded!

There showed a woman with short black hair and orange eyes. She was holding a kunai on one hand and some shurikens in the other hand. She threw it at them, they easily dodged it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

She made a series of signs that can only be seen by the trained eye. Sakura saw it and her eyes widened. A dragon out of water came out, she made more signs and air came out of her hands she combined it with the water and the water came at them at the speed of light, the water was sharp it cut through flesh, wood and metal. Sakura's cloak got cut,while Itachi and Deidara weren't injured nor scratched.

Sue (the enemy) came at Sakura kicking and punching at lightning speed, Sakura effortlessly blocked and dodged it. Sue punched and kicked Sakura and was blocked she was holding her ankle and arm, she jerked her head upward and accidentally looked into Itachi's swirling red eyes and collapsed. Deidara slit her throat and stabbed her stomach, she had some scratches and bruises on her body.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They hid her body in a tree trunk and fled near Amegakure in their base.

In the base...

***knock,knock***

"Come in"

"Leader-sama, the mission was successful." Itachi reported.

The leader nodded.

"Sakura, you have shown your loyalty. You must always stay loyal to the Akatsuki, unless you want to be killed." The kunoichi nodded.

Itachi gave Pein a scroll as the report for their mission success. Sakura went to her room and had a nice hot bath.

** Sakura's POV **

***sighs in contentment*** "It feels so good to take a bath."

I took the soap bar and rubbed it on my body, I got some shampoo and rubbed it in my hair. The bathroom had the smell of strawberries and cherry blossoms. I rinsed my hair and body, then wrapped a towel on myself and went outside the bathroom. I wiped my body and wore some clothes, brushing my hair while looking at my appearance.

'I look decent enough..' I thought.

I went outside my room and to Itachi-san's room.

***knock,knock***

The door opened, I saw Itachi holding it open, motioning for me to come in. I nod my head in thanks and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm here to heal your eyes." He nodded and sat on his bed. I put my hands on his temples and sent chakra to heal his eyes.

**After an hour or two...:33**

I stopped sending chakra and put my hands on my sides.

"My chakra's drained. I'll start again tomorrow." He nodded.

"Thank you." I heard him mumble or rather whisper.

I went outside his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen I searched for food in the fridge and found nothing. I got some rice and cooked it. After 20 minutes I got some rice and shaped it into a triangle ( onigiri ) I made 5 and went into the living room, plopping myself down into the couch. I saw Deidara sitting on the other side of the couch staring at my food so I gave him some, he grinned at me and said a thanks. After several minutes I finished my food and made some more onigiri and went upstairs to my room.

...

.

.

.

.

.

I drifted off to a deep sleep.


	5. Sakurachan, I'm bringing you back!

**Ignorance : Chapiee 5! **

**A/N:** Sorry guys if I took a really long time. Cuz my laptop didn't have a charger so I still had to wait for it to arrive and we actually forgot it -_-''. I borrowed my dad's laptop since his had a charger.. Anyway thanks for waiting! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura would've ended up with Itachi somehow...**

_**Enjoy!^^**_

_**Previously...**_

I drifted off to sleep.

_**Present…**_

***knock,knock,knock***

***yawn***

***knock,knock***

The door opened revealing a man with long black hair.

"Itachi-san?" I suddenly felt familiar chakra signatures out of the base. My eyes widened.

"Let's go." He commanded. I nodded and wore my Akatsuki cloak, ring and hat. Masking my chakra on my way out of the base. We were all in one row surrounding the base. My head was down so my face won't be revealed.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" A familiar voice barked out. 'Naruto' I thought.

"She's not here." Pein simply said.

"There's a new member with pink hair, dumbasses!" He exclaimed. I inwardly smirked, the others were also smirking.

"Who's that?" He asked. I could feel him pointing at me.

"Our new member." Pein replied, while smirking. His eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan!" I removed my hat, a smirk was plastered on my face.

"Hello Naruto, what brings you here?" My eyes were dark and a smirk was still plastered on my face.

"Get out of there! Their going to kill you!" My smirk grew wider.

"Why would they do that? They were the ones who approached me. They need me, unlike the others."

"But, Sakura-chan I need you! Your like a sister to me!" He was begging me. It tugged my heart but I still had an emotionless façade. I went to him and whispered something to his ear, his eyes widened. I went back to my place and we disappeared leaving the three of them outside the base.

**At the base…:33**

Oh yeah when I said _**disappeared**_ I meant _**transported**_ back to the base. We all returned to our rooms doing our own stuff.

**A/N:** Sorry if it's short cuz I'm in a hurry -_-'' ..I'll try again to post tomorrow anyway, I'll also be posting a new story it's titled _**Sakura discovers Fanfiction?!**_ Please wait for me..feel free to PM me any suggestions and Reviews! Thanks R&R minna! Oyasumi! :))


	6. Chapter 6

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT **_**A/N**_**!**

I'm terribly sorry for the **EXTREMELY** late updates, since, I'm putting all of my focus on my other story titled: _**Pain is Hatred. **_But I promise that when the stroy is finished I'll put all of my focus here. Thanks :)))))))))))))))))))


End file.
